We Young: Introduction
by Hamal.Rie
Summary: Hanya perkenalan akan sebuah kisah tentang anak-anak paling berbakat, para pemilik gelar istimewa, di Acedia Academi. TVXQ-Changmin Sj-KibumKyuhyun Shinee-Minho EXO-Chanyeol NCT-Taeil
1. chapter 1

We Young: Introduction

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of character in this story, especialy Kyuhyun. What a sad world.

 **Note:** Well… this is my very first story. Rie akhirnya menulis karena merasa sudah terlalu banyak ide di otak dan butuh mewujudkannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Ini bakal jadi series story (Kalau ada yang minat). So for the first time, Rie memutuskan untuk menulis yang genrenya slice of life.

 **Warnings:** Typos, OOC, and other weirdness. DLDR. So be careful! Resiko ditanggung sendiri.

 **000**

Pagi hari yang indah. Langit nampak mulai membiru dengan gumpalan kapas putih yang disebut awan. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan cahaya hangat sang matahari begitu memanja setiap makhluk hidup di muka bumi yang disinari olehnya. Semuanya nampak tenang-tenang saja, sampai…

"SHIM CHANGMINNN!!!"

Pekikan seorang pria terlihat sedikit mengganggu sang adik yang tengah menikmati pagi indahnya dengan bergelung di ranjangnya. Namun dengan tak acuh sang tersangka-Changmin-malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling tercinta.

"Bangun, bocah pemalas! Apa kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?!"

Pria cantik, sebut saja Shim Jaejoong, yang merupakan kakak dari Shim Changmin itu nampak berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara di wajahnya. Hatinya dongkol setengah mati melihat adiknya yang masih asyik membuat pulau di kasurnya. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambut kelewat panjang milik adik satu-satunya itu saking kesalnya, namun ia tetap tak sanggup. Bagaimana jika adiknya itu malah menjadi bodoh?

Oh, hell no.

Dengan sabar Jaejoong menunggu agar Changmin terbangun.

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

Sreettt… DUAAGH!! BRUKKK!!

Cukup sudah! Kesabaran pria itu pun sampai pada batasnya juga. Pria cantik-yang kini tampak sangat mengerikan dengan tanduk imajiner ditambah kepulan asap di kepalanya itu-menarik selimut sang adik dengan kasar hingga bocah itu terjatuh.

"Ugh, Hyung… Kau kejam sekali. Bagaimana kalau Changmin yang tampan ini menjadi bodoh karena ulahmu ini, huh?" gerutuan terdengar dari Changmin yang nampak mengelus sayang kepalanya. Rupanya bagian kepalanya tak luput dari peristiwa pembenturan-terhadap-lantai-yang-tak-berdosa.

Masih dengan berkacak pinggang, Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah hafal sekali tingkah laku sang adik."Jika kau tak siap-siap berangkat sekolah dalam waktu 30 menit, jangan berharap mendapatkan jatah cemilanmu hari ini, _Changmin sayang_ ~"

Kedua mata Changmin sontak membulat horror mendengar kalimat yang berakhir dengan desisan tajam dari Hyung cantiknya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari posisi tak elitnya di lantai. "Ugh, Hyung~ Okey, aku akan segera mandi!" rengek Changmin tak rela.

Dengan langkah gontai, lelaki bertubuh jangkung segera ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan sang Hyung yang harus menyimpan sejuta sumpah serapahnya di dalam hati. "Oh, dosa apa aku di masa lalu hingga aku memiliki adik seperti dirinya?" rutuk Jaejoong panjang pendek. Melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan, Jaejoong berharap rasa kesalnya bisa mereda. Namun, rasa kesalnya malah memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun mendapati sang teman seperjuangan tertidur pulas di meja makan. Teman seperjuangannya yang tak modal dan hobi sekali menumpang di fakultas kedokteran, Jung Yunho. ke Mari kita doakan saja, pria yang cantik itu akan tetap awet muda dan berumur panjang dalam kisah ini-maupun kehidupan nyata.

 _Shim Changmin_

 _1_ 5

 _Male_

 _Seorang jenius masak, yang begitu doyan makan. Dipaksa menjadi seorang ahli kimia oleh sang kakak, namun ditolaknya mati-matian. Siswa tingkat 1 jurusan khusus kuliner di Acedia Academy._

 **000**

Jika pagi milik Changmin dipenuhi kegaduhan, maka berbeda dengan pagi milik remaja yang satu ini. Bisa dibilang paginya lah yang paling normal.

Suara spatula beradu dengan permukaan wajan terdengar memenuhi keheningan di apartemen mewah itu. Aroma khas nasi goreng menguar bagi siapapun yang memasuki kawasan dapur di sana. Seorang lelaki mungil nampak asyik bergelut dengan alat masaknya serta bahan-bahan makanannya. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang pandai memasak, namun karena tuntutan kondisi dan kebutuhan mengharuskan ia bisa memasak. Setidaknya makanannya layak makan, batinnya.

Moon Taeil, lelaki mungil itu, dengan cekatan membagi hasil olahannya menjadi dua yang lalu diletakkan masing-masing di piring untuk sarapan dan di kotak makan sebagai bekal sekolah. Setelah selesai, ia beranjak ke meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari sana dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng siap santap.

Taeil segera melahap habis sarapan paginya, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengotori seragam yang telah ia kenakan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk akademi. Ia ingin memberikan kesan yang baik tentu saja. Taeil hanya ingin lulus dengan baik dari sana, lalu melanjutkan ke universitas yang bagus. Impiannya juga tidak muluk, ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter dan ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya di desa. Tidak rumit, kan? Tentu saja, Taeil itu adalah tipe orang normal yang ingin menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Tapi Tuhan sepertinya kali ini tak akan mendengar do'aku, batinnya nelangsa. Ia seakan telah mendapat peringatan sejak dini tentang apa yang tak lama lagi akan terjadi di kehidupan biasa-biasanya ini.

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Taeil lekas mencuci piring dan peralatan masaknya yang telah ia gunakan. Setelah itu ia bersiap berangkat sekolah, tak lupa dengan sekotak bekal yang telah ia siapkan di counter dapur. Merasa semuanya telah lengkap dan pada tempatnya, Taeil pun berangkat.

 _Moon Taeil_

 _15_

 _Male_

 _Seorang murid cerdas, yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi dokter yang hebat berkat kemampuannya yang berhasil memberikan pertolongan pertama sekaligus menyelamatkan seorang korban kecelakaan. Siswa tingkat 1 jurusan khusus kedokteran di Acedia Academy._

 **000**

Meski hari masih terlalu pagi bagi kebanyakan orang, namun sepertinya hal ini tak berlaku bagi seorang remaja tampan yang kini asyik bersepeda sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone nya. Bibirnya sesekali menyenandungkan beberapa bait lagu yang terdengar asing. Tentu saja asing, karena itu adalah lagu ciptaannya sendiri menggunakan alat musiknya sendiri dan rekaman suaranya sendiri. Semuanya serba sendiri pokoknya. Kurang hebat apa dia?

Sesekali karena terlalu keras, beberapa orang melirik heran ke arahnya. Namun ia tetap tak menghiraukannya. Senyum puas hadir menghiasi wajahnya. "Hah~ benar-benar pagi yang indah." monolognya sambil memejamkan mata, bertindak seakan-akan ia tengah berada dalam sebuah drama dengan ia sebagai tokoh utama pria kerennya.

BRAKK!! GEDEBUMM!!

Namun sepertinya ekspetasi indah itu harus dikalahkan oleh sebuah kenyataan yang kejam. Saat tengah asyik memejamkan matanya dan-sok-menikmati pagi hari yang indah itu, ia tak melihat seorang pedagang sayur lengkap dengan gerobak sayurnya juga tengah menuju ke arahnya. Alhasil ia harus rela pagi-pagi mencium aspal dengan tidak elitnya.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menarik sepedanya yang terjatuh di tanah, berniat kabur dari tempat kejadian. Namun sebalum berhasil kabur, telinganya-yang katanya merupakan salah satu asetnya menggaet hati para wanita-telah dijewer terlebih dahulu oleh sang penjual sayur.

"Kau pikir mau ke mana, bocah? Kau pikir kau bisa kabur?! Setidaknya bertanggung jawablah terlebih dahulu! Apa kau berkendara tidak menggunakan mata, hah?!"

Chanyeol sendiri hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas menanggapinya. Sungguh ia kan tidak bermaksud, niat hati kan hanya ingin tampil keren layaknya aktor tampan di drama-drama yang tengah digandrungi banyak wanita itu. Pedagang sayurnya saja yang sedang sial bertemu dengannya.

Melihat sang pelaku hanya nyengir dengan pandangan mata menerawang, sang penjual sayuran mengencangkan jewerannya terhadap telinga Chanyeol.

"AWW! Paman, itu sakit!"

Pekikan Chanyeol hanya dibalas dengan pelototan tajam olehnya. "Suruh siapa melamun saat aku sedang di sini dan memberi pelajaran padamu, bocah?!"

"AH! Iya paman! Aku minta maaf! Ampuni aku! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku, paman! Aku masih harus sekolah dan mencapai keinginanku!!" rengek Chanyeol dengan air mata buayanya.

Sungguh dramatis, Park Chanyeol. Ku doakan kau tidak telat di hari pertamamu masuk akademi.

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _15_

 _Male_

 _Seorang jenius musik yang telah dilirik dan dikontrak oleh banyak agensi besar, baik nasional maupun internasional. Siswa tingkat 1 jurusan khusus musik di Acedia Academy._

 **000**

Jalanan pagi yang masih begitu lenggang sepertinya dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh remaja yang satu ini. Lengkap dengan baju training dan sepatu larinya, ia berlari-lari menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Jangan tanya di mana seragamnya. Semua itu telah tersimpan rapi di tas yang ia gendong di punggungnya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Jadi meski sekolah telah dimulai hari ini, ia tak bisa mangkir begitu saja dari rutinitasnya ini. Lagipula Alaya-sama telah meramalkan bahwa orang dengan zodiak seperti dirinyalah yang paling beruntung hari ini. Bahkan ia telah membawa lucky item nya yang hari ini berupa boneka katak hijau.Cocok sekali dengan dirinya bukan? Dengan semangat diayunkannya sepasang kaki jenjang itu,bahkan sebuah ikat kepala bertuliskan fighting! telah terikat apik di kepalanya. Seringai puas terukir di wajahnya yang memang harus diakui tampan itu.

Choi Minho, pemuda tampan itu, mempercepat larinya saat melihat sebuah mobil yang sepertinya mengarah ke sekolahannya. Mungkin mobil guru, batinnya. Dipacunya sepasang kaki itu agar berlari lebih cepat.

"YOSH! AYO KITA BALAPAN WAHAI RIVAL MOBILKU! AKU TAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU! HIYAAAT!!!"

… dan sebuah gerobak tua-yang sejak tadi tak tampak di layar-ikut ia tarik bersama dirinya.

Oh.

Oh.

Sejak kapan ia menarik gerobak itu? Semoga semangatmu itu sesuai dengan hasilnya, nak Minho.

 _Choi Minho_

 _15_

 _Male_

 _Jika ada gelar jenius olahraga, maka ia akan menerimanya. Ia begitu hebat dalam berbagai olahraga, terutama atletik dan basket. Ia dikabarkan akan menjadi perwakilan dalam sebuah event lari internasional. Siswa tingkat 1 jurusan khusus atletik di Acedia Academy._

 **000**

Tok…

Tok…

Tok…

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Kibum. Apakah Anda sudah bangun?" seorang butler nampak mengetuk pintu kamar sang tuan muda, Kim Kibum.

Cekrek…

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar, disusul dengan terbukanya pintu kamar berdaun dua milik sang majikan. Seorang remaja-sangat-tampan dengan wajah datar keluar dari kamarnya. Ia nampak telah siap pergi ke sekolah dengan seragam lengkap dan tas gendongnya. Tak lupa sebuah buku dalam genggamannya.

Melihat semua itu, Matthew si butler, segera menunduk hormat. "Sarapan pagi Anda sudah siap, tuan muda."

"Hn" balas Kibum singkat seraya membaca buku dalam genggamannya.

Matthew mengikuti Kibum dari belakang. Mengawasi punggung tegap sang tuan muda yang dulunya begitu kecil dan sempit. Ia adalah saksi hidup bagaimana Kibum tumbuh dan berkembang. Dulu ialah yang menenangkan sang tuan muda ketika kematian ibu cantiknya. Dulu juga ialah yang menguatkan tuan mudanya itu ketika sang ayah mulai bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli. Dan sekarang hingga waktu yang tak ditentukan, ia masih akan terus bersama Kim Kibum. Bedanya, tuan mudanya sekarang telah menjadi begitu kuat. Namun satu hal yang tak berubah, rasa kesepian dan tekanan dari Ayahnya telah membuat sang tuan muda menjadi begitu dingin dan jauh. Entahlah, Matthew sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa untuk hal yang satu itu. Matthew hanya ingin terus berada di sisi tuan kesayangannya itu, agar pemuda tampan itu tahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ya, itulah yang yang paling tidak dapat ia lakukan.

Di depan, Kibum nampak serius membaca buku dan menghiraukan keadaan sekelilingnya. Lorong-lorong berarsitektur indah dengan perabotan cantik nan mahal itu sama sekali tak mengalihkan atensinya. Mungkin sudah terbiasa. Tak jauh di depannya seorang maid tampak sibuk mengepel lantai. Tak melihat, dengan santainya Kibum menabarak si maid itu, yang sontak membuat si maid terjatuh dan menyenggol ember berisi air kotor.

BRAKK.. PRAAANG… JDUARRR!!... BRUKK…

Alhasil kecelakan beruntun pun tak terhindarkan. Karena air kotor yang tumpah dan berceceran di lantai, seorang maid lain yang tengah memindahkan sebuah guci antik mahal harus terjatuh. Di susul seorang petugas kebun yang tengah membawa pupuk kandang dari depan rumah, membuat sekelompok maid tak jauh darinya harus ketumpahan pupuk kandang dengan bau setara dengan 20 kali telur busuk. Membuat tikar beludru yang tengah di vacuum harus dibersihkan lagi. Serta kecelakaan lain yang tidak dapat disebutkan karena tingkat ketragisannya, jadi tolong bayangkan saja sendiri.

Mendengar suara keributan di belakangnya, Kibum pun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan pemandangan miris itulah yang ia jumpai. Otaknya bekerja mengingat sesuatu. Tak lama kemudia ia berdehem pelan.

"Matthew…" suara beratnya terdengar.

Sang butler yang tengah membantu para pekerja itu mendongak. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya… Apakah sang tuan muda akan mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf? Lalu apakah ia akan berkata bahwa ia mengandalkannya untuk membereskan kekacauan ini? Lalu setelah itu apakah ia akan pergi dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya? Ala-ala sinetron yang sering ditonton para maid di mansion mewah itu.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Matthew, namun semua maid dan pekerja, entah yang menjadi korban atau tidak, juga berharap hal yang sama.

Kibum menatap mereka semua tanpa emosi. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini? Segera bereskan! Aku tidak suka rumah berantakan."

JLEBB!!!

Semua itu diucapkan dengan nada begitu datar, bahkan sang tuan muda langsung berlalu di sana tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah mereka. Oh Tuhan~ apa-apaan itu tadi? Matthew, yang menjadi kambing hitam-lagi-dalam kejadian itu, nampak mengalani shock. Semua pekerja di sana segera menolong pria tambun yang nampak akan pingsan itu. Dalam hati mereka meringis, seharusnya mereka tidak mengharapkan hal seperti bayangan mereka terjadi. MUSTAHIL. Masalahnya Kibum adalah bocah datar menyebalkan paling egois yang mereka kenal. Ia tak mau diribetkan dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya tak penting (Jadi mereka belum cukup penting bagi Kibum ternyata). Mereka yakin bahwa Kibum ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia adalah penyebab semua kejadian itu-err… atau tidak ya? Tapi intinya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kibum itu sudah menjadi lelaki datar kesayangan mereka. Mereka sudah hafal kelakuan tuan muda mereka yang satu itu.

Di tengah keluhan para pekerja itu, Kibum kembali berhenti.

"Aku pergi."

Krikk..

Kriikkk…

Kriiikkkk...

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Tepat sasaran.

Belati kedua kembali menusuk tepat di jantung mereka, terutama Matthew. Oh, ia tak jadi pingsan rupanya.

"Tapi, tuan muda… Sarapan Anda?"

Dan Kibum hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh sambil menyambar sekotak bekal makan yang telah disiapkan untuknya. See, kibum itu orang yang simple dan tidak mau ribet tentu saja.

 _Kim Kibum_

 _15_

 _Male_

 _Si jenius dengan eidetic memory yang merupakan putra semata wayang dari pengusaha terkenal Masao Kim yang memiliki usaha di seluruh dunia. Ia telah berhasil menguasai lebih dari 50 bahasa dari seluruh dunia lengkap dengan dialeknya. Ia juga telah memahami berbagai bahasa dan tulisan kuno serta mengahafal berbagai buku yang ketebalannya tidak main-main. Ia bisa saja langsung pergi ke bangku kuliah. Namun ia memilih jalur biasa. Tak ingin mengundang perhatian, katanya. Siswa tingkat 1 jurusan khusus Arkeologi di Acedia Academy._

 **000**

Seorang remaja dengan wajah bak boneka nampak mematikan PSP hitamnya dengan kasar. Dia menghela napasnya-merasa lega, karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan game yang ia buat hanya untuk menantang dirinya sendiri.

Dilihatnya jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit. "Hmm, aku begadang lagi ternyata." gumamnya tak jelas.

Dia bangkit dari kasur empuknya dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, menatap tak minat pada jajaran buku sains super tebal yang bahkan telah ia hafal di luar kepala separuhnya. Melihat tas sekolahnya sudah berisi dan teronggok rapi di kursi, bahkan seragam sekolahnya sudah tergantung rapi di gantungan dekat lemarinya.

Ia hampir lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk akademi. Pantas saja salah satu robot android-yang dikendalikan Vincent Hyung untuk keperluannya-tadi malam sampai repot-repot datang kemari dan menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Huh, benar-benar.

Diliriknya sebuah kotak putih dengan tampilan canggih tergeletak di atas mejanya. Ide menarik terlintas di otaknya. Ia menekan tombol di atas kotak tersebut hingga menampakkan hologram yang nyata. Ia lantas mendudukan dirinya di kursi setelah menyingkirkan tas sekolahnya entah ke mana. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tahu tentang akademi yang satu ini, huh?"

Ia mengetik di layar itu. Memecahkwn berbagai pasword dan meretasjaringan keamanan dan menelusup ke dalam berangkas informasi akademi. Ia menyeringai kemudian.

Sampai 15 menit kemudian…

"HEI BOCAH!! SUDAH WAKTUNYA KAU BERSIAP UNTUK SEKOLAHH!!"

BRUKKK!!

Suara teriakan dari speaker tak jauh darinya sukses membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh. Merutuk sang kakak yang kelewat kreatif dalam me'motivasi' dirinya untuk pergi ke akademi. Kyuhyun tidak butuh semua itu, sungguh! Yang ia butuhkan hanya-

"Atau aku akan menyita semua gadget dan teknologi buatanmu itu!"

"Sh*t!!" umpat Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Itu dia. Itu dia asupan nutrisi kehidupannya. Sungguh, betapa teganya sang kakak terhadap dirinya.

Dengan tergesa dimatikannya layar hologram miliknya yang tengah menampilkan informasi rahasia tentang Acedia Academi, lalu dengan cepat menyambar handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Awas saja kau Hyung! KAU AKAN KUBALAS NANTI!!" pekiknya kesal."Akan kubuat Prof. Victor menambah beban skripsimu…"

 _Cho Kyuhyun_

 _15_

 _Male_

 _Seorang jenius dalam bidang perhitungan dan teknologi. Ia telah menyabet medali emas dalam berbagai ajang olimpiade baik tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Namun yang tidak diketahui orang-orang, ia adalah seorang cracker yang lebih hebat daripada hacker milik FBI, PBB, CIA, atau organisasi hebat apapun itu. Siswa tingkat 1 jurusan Astronomi di Acedia Academi._

 **000**

 _Acedia Academy adalah sebuah akademi khusus untuk anak-anak dengan otak dan bakat yang luar biasa. Setiap anak yang masuk ke sini merupakan anak-anak terbaik dalam berbagai bidang. Namun hanya sedikit saja, terbaik dari yang terbaik, yang bisa mendapat gelar 'nama penting' di sekolah ini. Mereka yang mendapat gelar ini, akan diberi kebebasan dalam menggunakan fasilitas terbaik sekolah tanpa biaya. Bahkan mereka bisa tidak mengikuti pelajaran, asalkan bisa menaikkan nilai rapor mereka setiap semester. Selain itu, mereka ini adalah siswa yang akan mewakili sekolah dalam berbai kompetisi baik akademik maupun non-akademik._

 _Acedia Academy merupakan sekolah menengah ke atas khusus yang didesain untuk memudahkan dan mempersiapkan siswanya sejak dini untuk selanjutnya dikirim ke berbagai univesitas terbaik sesuai dengan penjurusan yang telah diambil mereka sejak awal masuk akademi._

 _Sekolah ini telah terkenal berhasil mencetak banyak siswa dan siswi hebat yang menjadi orang-orang penting dalam berbagai pemerintahan maupun organisasi hebat dunia. Bahkan sekolah ini mempunyai ruangan penghargaannya sendiri yang diberi nama Hall of Stars, saking banyaknya penghargaan yang didapat para muridnya setiap tahun._ _Jadi, apa kalian ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi?_

 **To Be Continued**


	2. First Days of School

We Young: First Day of School

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of character in this story, especialy Kyuhyun. What a sad world.

 **Note** : Thank you for liking and reviewing this absurd story. Rie berusaha tidak akan mengecewakan kalian.

 **Warnings** : Typos, OOC, and other weirdness. DLDR. So be careful! Resiko ditanggung sendiri. Italic adalah narasi Kyuhyun.

 **000**

 _"The best years of your life are the ones in which you decide your problems are your own. You do not blame them on your mother, the ecology, or the president. You realize that you control your own destiny."—Albert Ellis_

 **000**

Acedia Academy. Sebuah sekolah yang didirikan oleh UNESCO—berdasarkan kesepakatan berbagai negara dalam sidang umum PBB pada tahun 2090 setelah berakhirnya Perang Dunia III, untuk mendidik delegasi dari setiap negara sebagai langkah awal untuk terwujudnya peradaban manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Seorang delegasi dari setiap negara peserta yang dikirimkan merupakan orang yang sangat berbakat dalam suatu atau beberapa bidang dan sangat ditentukan oleh pencapaian prestasi terbaik selama 9 tahun belajar di negara masing-masing. Mereka yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini memiliki peluang lulus dan masuk ke universitas bergengsi 100%, belum lagi kesempatan menempati posisi penting di bangku pemerintahan maupun organisasi berpengaruh setelahnya. Dengan metode pengajaran yang terarah, sesuai minat dan bakat pula, mengejar masa depan yang ideal tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir.

 **000**

Musim semi telah tiba. Terik hangat cahaya matahari nampak membuat kaca di sampingya berkilauan, seiring dengan naiknya matahari dari ufuk timur menuju puncak tertingginya. Burung-burung laut nampak berterbangan, seakan menyambut hari cerah yang dinanti. Keheningan terdengar memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara halus mesin dan suara deburan gelombang laut yang menghantam super yacht yang tengah ia tumpangi. Orang-orang nampak terlena dengan segala fasilitas yang disediakan. Bahkan mungkin jika ada teroris berkeliaran mereka tidak akan sadar.

Orang-orang di sini semuanya akan menjadi murid satu sekolah dengannya. Mungkin benar jika seorang ambisius dengan pikiran yang cerdas, semakin realistik ia dibuatnya. Jatuhnya adalah sifat egois, tidak pedulian, dan benci untuk diakui... berpikiran pendek.

Menghela napas pelan, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah samping kirinya lalu menatap seorang murid lelaki yang duduk tepat di seberangnya. Lelaki itu nampak seumuran dengannya dengan rambut hitam arang dan sepasang mata berwarna _sapphire_ yang terfokus pada buku di genggamannya.

 _Ia nampak tak peduli juga. Hmm..._

Kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah depan, Kyuhyun memejamkan sepasang manik _azure_ miliknya. Surai sewarna _wheat_ miliknya nampak terurai berantakan, namun dalam artian yang menarik. Lebih baik ia menikmati suasana yang tenang ini selagi dapat.

 **000**

 _SHHRRR..._

Super yacht yang ditumpanginya akhirnya sampai di tujuan. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam yacht sambil menggedong ransel di punggungnya Untuk sejenak ia berjalan pelan, sebelum berhenti dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap bangunan Acedia Academy yang—terlewat—megah menurutnya.

 _Jadi ini akan menjadi sekolahku untuk 3 tahun yang akan mendatang, huh?_

Sepasang kelereng _azure_ -nya nampak menilik setiap jengkal bangunan di hadapannya.

Bahkan gedung dan fasilitis super lengkapnya di bangun di atas pulau khusus. Pantas saja butuh sebuah yacht untuk sampai di sini.

"Hei..."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya menuju ke sosok pemuda yang tadi bersama dengannya di dalam yacht. Sosok itu sendiri nampak berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya sambil memasukkan buku di genggamannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Hm?"

Pemuda itu menatap dingin ke arah Kyuhyun. "...Saat dalam yacht tadi kau menatapku, ada apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada datar itu, Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Sepasang matanya menatap tanpa emosi ke arah pemuda itu.

"Oh, maaf..."—ujarnya dengan nada monoton,

"...Karena kau sama sepertiku, tidak tertarik bersosialisasi."

Pemuda itu nampak berbalik, memunggungi Kyuhyun. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Aku suka sendiri, jadi jangan ganggu aku."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, pemuda itu pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap punggungnya dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _Bukankah itu lebih parah dari alasanku... kupikir tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup sendiri._

Kyuhyun kemudian menatap sekeliling dermaga yang sudah sepi. Hanya ia saja satu-satunya murid yang masih berdiri di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula utama. Sepertinya upacara penerimaan murid baru akan segera di mulai.

 **000**

"...Selanjutnya adalah sambutan dari ketua OSIS."

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi aula utama. Sang ketua OSIS nampak naik menuju podiumnya di hadapan seluruh murid baru Acedia Academy. Beberapa murid yang terkantuk-kantuk nampak langsung membuka lebar matanya saat sang ketua OSIS telah berdiri di depan.

"Saya adalah ketua OSIS Acedia Academy, Yunho Kim. Sebagai perwakilan dari kakak kelas, saya ingin menyampaikan kata-kata sambutan untuk murid-murid baru di Acedia Academy ini. Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, sekolah ini memiliki murid-murid yang sangat berbakat di berbagai bidang, peluang diterima kerja dan masuk perguruan tinggi juga tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ini adalah kebangaan sekolah kita yang diperoleh melalui usaha keras dengan mengorbankan keringat, air mata, dan darah oleh para alumni serta yang masih bersekolah di sini. Kami juga mengharapkan hal yang sama dari kalian, para murid baru..."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menatap tanpa emosi ke sekitarnya. Ia melirik dari ekor matanya, dan menangkap sosok pemuda yang menegurnya di dermaga tadi.

 _Jadi kami sekelas, ya?_

"...Semua yang ada disekolah ini ditentukan oleh prestasi."

 **000**

 _Ting.. Tong..._

 _Ting... Tong..._

Suara bel terdengar ke segala penjuru bangunan sekolah Acedia Academy. Di kelas 1—G sendiri keheningan nampak memenuhi ruangan kelas itu. Ini sungguh jauh dari ekspetasi Kyuhyun. Ia kira saat hari pertama seorang siswa di kelas dan sekolah baru, ia umumnya akan mencari teman lalu membuat kehebohan yang membuat kelas menjadi ramai karena obrolan mereka. Tapi ini... Benar-benar ekspetasi vs realita.

"Hmmm~"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas dengan malas. Dari tempatnya duduk ia dapat melihat sekeliling kelas dengan mudah, karena terletak di pojok kiri deret belakang kelas. Ditambah, tempat duduknya ini dekat dengan jendela. Benar-benar spot yang bagus. Tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya, Kyuhyun kembali mengamati sekeliling kelas

Di kelas 1—D ini hanya terdapat 6 murid. Semuanya hanya terdiri dari laki-laki saja.

Kyuhyun melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Masih sama seperti di yacht tadi, ia masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Namun meski begitu, ia seakan merasakan tatapan Kyuhyun yang tertuju ke arahnya.

 _Aku duduk di sebelahnya, ya?_

"Kebetulan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan." Ujarnya datar, sepasang manik sapphire miliknya masih tetap terfokus pada buku di hadapannya.

Memejamkan matanya sekilas, Kyuhyun membalas dengan nada monoton khasnya. "Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda kelewat tinggi dengan surai _pirang strawberry_ dan sepasang mata berwarna ruby berdiri dari tempatnya di depan Kyuhyun, lalu menghadap ke seluruh penjuru kelas dengan senyum cerah miliknya.

"Kawan-kawan, ada waktu sebentar?"

Semua orang di dalam kelas itu seketika menghentikan kegiatannya—kecuali pemuda yang masih fokus dengan bukunya itu dan Kyuhyun yang sejak awal memang tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin kita bisa saling memperkenalkan diri, agar kita bisa semakin akrab. Lagipula wali kelas kitapun belum datang. Bagaimana?"

Seorang pemuda dengan surai _pirang platinum_ mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan antusias. "Boleh juga. Lagipula semenjak datang kemari aku belum mengenal siapapun."

Disusul dengan pemuda bersurai _beige_ di sebelahnya. "Aku setuju!"

Pemuda kelewat tinggi tadi lantas tersenyum lebar. "Yosh! Terimakasih. Baiklah, dimulai dariku. Namaku adalah Shim Changmin dengan code name Max. Aku berasal dari Jepang. Aku mengambil bimbingan jurusan khusus memasak. Hobiku adalah makan dan berniat masuk ekstrakulikuler masak dan renang. Semuanya, salam kenal!"

 _Orang seperti itu... ia pastinya akan populer di kalangan para gadis. Dan ia seperti tipikal yang mudah sekali menolong orang lain._

"Sa, selanjutnya aku!" Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut berwarna _beige_ dan sepasang manik _silver_ nampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya di samping kanan Changmin. Senyum hangat terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Namaku adalah Park Chanyeol, tetapi code name-ku adalah Richard. Negara asalku adalah Thailand. Hobiku adalah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musik dan aku berniat bergabung dengan ekstrakulikuler musik dan sepeda. Salam kenal!"

 _Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi tentang fans wanitanya. Bahkan mungkin beberapa murid laki-laki akan ikut mengaguminya juga._

Pemuda itu, Chanyeol, lantas membungkukan badannya sejenak. Changmin sendiri nampak bertepuk tangan. "Wah, jarang sekali ada yang bergabung dengan klub sepeda."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk sambil memasang senyum lebar. Ia kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Aku suka bersepeda sejak kecil."

Mendengar itu, Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. "Selanjutnya!"

Kini giliran pemuda tinggi dengan rambut _pirang platinum_ dan sepasang mata berwarna _aqua_. "Semuanya, perkenalkan... Namaku adalah Choi Minho dan aku berasal dari Swiss. Code name-ku adalah Elias. Hobiku adalah semua jenis olahraga dan aku berniat mengikuti ekatrakulikuler sepak bola dan akting. Salam kenal, semuanya!"

 _Tipikal anak yang bakal populer di semua kalangan. Bisa saja di masa depan ia menjadi kapten tim olahraga._

Minho memamerkan senyum mempesona miliknya, kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya. Kyuhyun sendiri nampak memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

 _Ah, tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan hal lain. Perkenalan ini akan menentukan posisi setiap orang di kelas. Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan? Apa aku harus membuat lawakan? Menakuti mereka? Atau apa? Lagipula aku ini tidak punya hobi, bakat, maupun minat untuk masuk ekstrakulikuler manapun. Aku ini bagaikan kertas putih kosong yang belum tercemar tinta. Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?_

"Hei, kau yang di sana. Sekarang giliranmu!"

Huh?

Semua orang nampak menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku?"

Pertanyaannya hanya di sambut cengiran dari tiga orang di depannya. Beradu tatap dengan Changmin sejenak, Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya menghela napas pasrah. Apa boleh buat, huh. Aku harus mengorbankan sisa energiku untuk ini, untuk kehidupan sekolahku ke depannya.

Kyuhyun lantas berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Matanya hanya memandang kosong ke arah depan sedangkan wajahnya datar tanpa emosi.

"Uh... Halo. Eng... Namaku Cho Kyuhyun dengan code name Marcus. Um... Aku berasal dari Inggris. Hmm... Mohon bantuannya dari sekarang."

 _Sriiinggg..._

 _Sunyi... senyap..._

 _Gagal total~_

Changmin memecahkan kesunyian itu dengan tawa canggung. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap penasaran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hanya itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan kepada Chanyeol. "Ah, ya."

Minho nampak menggaruk kapalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kecil. "Salam kenal, Marcus."

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya. Namun segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya.

"Hft."

 _Dia mentertawaiku._

Changmin tertawa renyah. "Kalau begitu yang selanjutnya—

BRAAKKK!!!

"Semuanya..."

Tek.. Tok...

Tek.. Tok...

"Tetap di tempat duduk kalian!"

Tek.. Tok...

Sreettt...

Brukkk!

Suara buku-buku diletakan secara kasar terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan yang seketika sunyi. Sesosok boneka beruang dengan bulu hitam dan sepasang mata sewarna topaz nampak berdiri di atas podium di tengah ruangan. Kemudian suara kekanakan miliknya terdengar.

"Nama saya adalah Hebi, wali kelas kalian untuk tiga tahun yang akan mendatang. Benar, di sekolah ini tidak ada yang namanya perubahan kelas. Kalian akan menjadi tanggung jawab saya sampai kalian lulus nanti. Pertama saya akan membagikan buku tata tertib sekolah..."

"...Tolong diteruskan ke belakang."

Boneka itupun membagikan buku-buku itu ke setiap deret sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Kami memiliki peraturan khusus di Acedia Academy ini. Akan saya jelaskan beberapa poin penting..."

 _1\. Murid akan tinggal di asrama dan selama di sekolah kebebasan murid untuk keluar dari sekolah maupun berhubungan dengan dunia luar akan sangat dibatasi dan diawasi dengan ketat._

"...Tapi jangan khawatir, sekolah telah menawarkan berbagai macam fasilitas. Semua yang kalian butuhkan dapat ditemukan di sini, bahkan termasuk rekreasi dan hiburan..."

 _7\. Untuk membeli barang dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kebutuhan, murid bisa menggunakan poin yang berada dalam perangkat resmi sekolah. Poin akan terisi setiap awal bulan._

Hebi tampak membagikan perangkat khusus yang dimaksud lalu menunjukan salah satu contohnya di depan kelas. Perangkat itu berupa handphone android dengan setting khusus dari sekolah. Namun jika dibandingkan dengan android di luar sana, maka milik Acedia Academy jelas jauh lebih canggih. Kyuhyun langsung mengotak-atik isi perangkat itu begitu sampai di tangannya. Ternyata setiap perangkat sudah dibekali dengan data pribadi siswa, sistem poin, dan fitur umum dan canggih lainnya.

"...Di sekolah ini, kalian bisa membeli apapun menggunakan poin. Setiap awal bulan, poin akan terisi secara otomatis. Satu poin seharga dengan 1 dollar, dan kalian sudah dibekali dengan 100.000 poin di awal bulan ini..."

"NANI?!?!" pekik Changmin sambil meliahat ke layar perangkatnya. Minho pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. "100.000?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hehh~" Chanyeol sendiri hanya menatap takjub pada perangkat di tangannya itu.

Hebi nampak menyeringai kecil. "Kenapa? Apa kalian terkejut dengan banyaknya bekal kalian? Poin penting selanjutnya, yang tak kalah penting..."

 _99\. Untuk dapat lulus dengan cepat dari Acedia Academy, murid harus memenuhi syarat tertentu yang diberikan oleh wali kelas masing-masing._

"... Jika dapat memenuhinya, kalian bisa langsung lulus dari sini lengkap dengan surat-surat sah dan sertifikat khusus. Dan mudah saja... Syarat yang harus kalian penuhi dari guru ini adalah..."

Semua orang di sana nampak menahan napas mereka, merasa was-was dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh .

"...Kalian harus berhasil mengungkap identitas asli saya dan merebut pin ini..."

Ia menunjukan pin emas yang terpasang manis di dada kirinya.

"...dari saya."

Kalau bisa, mungkin boneka itu sudah tersenyum manis saat ini.

"Mudah bukan?"

Hebi kemudian melenggang pergi dari kelas itu. Kyuhyun hanya menatap tanpa emosi semua itu.

"Sekolah ini mengukur muridnya berdasarkan prestasi. Hanya dengan diterima di sini, kalian sudah dianggap berharga."

 **000**

Tak terasa, hari sudah menjelang petang. Kyuhyun nampak membeli beberapa kebutuhan di salah satu toserba di distrik khusus perbelanjaan. Setelah merasa lengkap, Kyuhyun pergi ke kasir untuk membayarkan belanjaannya.

Sang kasir dengan cekatan menghitung barang belanjaan miliknya, lalu memberitahukan nominalnya.

"$ 1.00, tuan."

Kyuhyun merogoh perangkatnya dari dalam sakunya, lalu meletakannya di atas alat pendeteksi. Setelah selesai, ia segera mengambil barang belanjaannya dan berlalu dari sana.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali."

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejanak, ia merasa harus memastikan sesuatu. Dibukanya lagi perangkat miliknya, lalu melihat ke bagian info poin. Terlihat angka 100.000 masih tertera di sana. Namun beberapa saat kemudian muncul notifikasi dari toserba tempat ia belanja dan seketika poinnya berkurang 1 sehingga tersisa 99.000 poin.

"Jadi benar-benar bisa digunakan sebagai uang ya?"

 _Tetapi jika semua negara mengirimkan satu delegasinya kemari, maka 195 x $ 100,000 menjadi $ 19,500,000 dikeluarkan setiap bulannya dan bila benar setiap bulan setiap siswanya akan mendapat poin sekian maka... $ 234,000,000 per tahun, ya? Walau didanai oleh banyak negara sekalipun, ini tetaplah tidak masuk akal._

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya. Nampaknya ia juga tengah belanja kebutuhan sama sepertinya. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu melirik ke arahnya.

"Huh? Lagi-lagi kebetulan yang tidak menyenangkan."

Dan sekali lagi perhatiannya ia tujukan kepada jejeran produk sabun di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu, hendak menyampaikan sesuatu. "Karena kita duduk bersebelahan, lebih baik kita berteman. Siapa namamu?"

Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap pemuda itu. "Kalau hanya sebatas nama, apa kau tidak bisa memberitahuku?"

"Kalau aku menolak, kau bisa apa?"

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya, mencari alasan. "Menurutku, tidak baik kalau kita duduk bersebelahan tetapi tidak tahu nama masing-masing."

Pemuda itu nampak mengambil napas panjang, sebelum membuangnya kasar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun kemudian. "Kim Kibum. Bryan."

Setelah itu, Kibum nampak dengan cepat mengambil barang yang diinginkannya dan pergi ke kasir. Namun sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan berbicara kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak pandai bersosialisasi, ya? Bicaramu bahkan payah sekali. Tapi ingat, dari awal aku tak berniat untuk berteman dengan siapapun."

"Bukankah kau juga sama?" Bisik Kyuhyun entah kepada siapa.

Seakan mendengarnya, Kibum membalas. "Ah, ya. Tetapi jangan samakan aku denganmu."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung ke arah Kibum. Namun kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan kepada rak berisi peralatan elektronik rusak dan barang-barang lawas dengan label gratis.

"Gratis?" Seseorang di sampingnya nampak menyuarakan keheranannya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah samping kirinya, tempat di mana suara itu berasal. Ia melihat seorang pemuda mungil dengan rambut _magenta_ dan sepasang manik _lime-green_ menatap ke arah rak tadi.

 _Kalau tidak salah, ia sekelas denganku kan?_

"Mungkin untuk membantu siswa yang sudah kehabisan poinnya." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk. "100.000 poin per bulan, ya? Bukankah sekolah ini terlalu memanjakan."

 _Mungkin._

"KAU?!"

Seketika perhatian mereka teralihkan ke depan toserba. Terlihat seorang pemuda di hadang oleh tiga orang pemuda lainnya.

"Kau dari kelas 1—G, kan?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?!"

"Wah, wah. Tidak sopan sekali dengan orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi daripada dirinya."

"Hm, bukannya dia Elias, dari kelas kita?" Gumam Kyuhyun. Namun sosok mungil di sampingnya segera pergi tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Huh?"

"Lalu kalian mau apa, senior? Menghajarku?"

"Heh, hari ini kau ku ampuni. Dari awal kelas kalian itu memang kelas pecundang!"

Lantas ketiga orang pemuda lainnya tadi pergi, tapi tidak sebelum menendang tong sampah di samping Minho dengan keras dan membuatnya terjatuh berserakan.

"Ah, benar. Soalnya neraka yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai."

 _Neraka?_

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari toserba ketika mendengar sepenggal kalimat itu. Minho sendiri nampak membungkuk berusaha membersihkan sampah yang berserakan tadi.

"Biar kubantu." Tawar Kyuhyun, lalu membantu Minho memunguti semua sampah itu.

"Terimakasih, Marcus." Minho tersenyum berterima kasih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Hm."

Minho sendiri terdengar sibuk menggerutu tentanh kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar.

 _Eh? Kamera pengawas?_

Sepasang netra miliknya menangkap kamera pengawas di salah satu sudut tersembunyi di depat toserba.

"Kau ingin kembali ke asrama bersama, Marcus?"

Dengan pandangan masih terpaku pada kamera pengawas itu, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Boleh."

 **000**

Bunga-bunga bermekaran, memberikan pemandangan segar di siang hari hari. Suara burung terdengar bercicit ceria seakan berpesta akan hari yang hangat. Langit biru dan sedikit awan seakan menambah kesan cerah pada siang ini. Jam makan siang telah berlangsung sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Koridor Acedia Academy nampak dipenuhi beberapa siswa yang tengah seru mengobrol mengenai hari pertama sekolah mereka. Meski sudah berlalu—kemarin lebih tepatnya, namun nampaknya kesan kuat yang diberikan oleh Acedia Academy tidak bisa hilang dari ingatan para siswa.

Kyuhyun nampak menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Pandangan matanya mengedar, mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan seksama. Di sebelahnya, Kibum nampak memakan bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Hei, Elias. Kau mau makan bersama? Aku bawa bekal lebih."

"Eh, benarkah? Kau membuatnya sendiri, Max?"

Changmin memberikan senyum puasnya pada Minho. "Tentu saja."

Minho sendiri hanya tersenyum senang. "Okey, selamat makan!"

"Ittadakimasu~"

Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya, sehingga kini ia bersandar pada kursi sepenuhnya.

 _Aku gagal memiliki teman._

"Menyedihkan."

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang jelas sekali tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kau juga sendirian."

Kibum memejamkan matanya. "Itu karena aku suka sendirian."

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

 _Lebih baik aku pergi ke kantin._ Kyuhyun langsung melangkah keluar kelas. Namun saat baru saja keluar dari pintu kelas, Kyuhyun sudah dihadang oleh seseorang.

"Hei, kau Marcus kan?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pemuda tinggi yang menegurnya, sebelum menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah sang lawan bicara. "Iya. Um... Richard?"

Chanyeol melempar senyum ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ah, ternyata kau ingat. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol, sedikit heran. "Hm, begitulah."

Chanyeol nampak ingin menyampaikan maksudnya, namun terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu. Namun paa akhirnya, ia tetap mengatakan niat awalnya menyapa Kyuhyun. "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

 **~8. Di sekolah ini, tiap murid akan memiliki poin yang dapat digunakan sebagai pengganti uang saat membeli barang atau keperluan apapun itu.~**

Mereka kini berada di ujung koridor dekat tangga darurat. Untuk sejenak keheningan mengisi tempat itu.

"Marcus, kau kelihatannya dekat sekali dengan si Bryan itu, ya?"

"Tidak juga."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Tapi hanya kaulah yang diajak bicara olehnya. Aku juga ingin sekali mengenal dirinya..."

Di sini ia tersenyum kecut. "Tapi ia malah menolaknya, mentah-mentah lagi. Katanya ia tak mau berteman dengan siapapun."

Mengendikan bahunya, Kyuhyun menjawab, "Ya, karena begitulah orangnya."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengepalkan tanganya di udara, matanya nampak berapi-api. "Tetapi aku ingin berteman dengannya."

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada Kyuhyun, walau jatuhnya jadi aneh—menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau membantuku kan, Marcus?"

"Mem..bantu?"

"Iya, kau tidak mau ya?"

"...ya?"

"Hmmm."

Kyuhyun sendiri nampak memikirkannya.

 **000**

"...Yunani bukanlah peradaban tertua di dunia, tetapi menjadi salah satu peradaban paling berpengaruh di dunia yang pernah ada. Meskipun peradaban Yunani kuno berasal dari Cycladic dan peradaban Minoan (2700 SM - 1500 SM), ada bukti penguburan ditemukan di Gua Franchthi di Argolid, Yunani yang tertanggal sekitar 7250 SM. Sejarah peradaban ini memiliki periode waktu yang pajang sehongga para sejarahwan membaginya menjadi periode klasik dan Helenistik Archaic..."

Minho nampak terang-terangan tidur saat kelas berlangsung. Chanyeol nampak sibuk memainkan perangkatnya di laci meja. Sedangkan Changmin di depannya tampak membaca manga via tablet yang dibelinya kemarin.

Sangat kontras dengan seorang murid yang belum ia kenal namanya maupun Kibum yang sama-sama mendengarkan dengan khusyuk penjelasan dari Hebi seraya sesekali menulis beberapa hal yang dirasa mereka penting.

Kyuhyun?

Dia mendengarkan kok. Hanya saja tanpa menulis catatan penting.

"... Periode peradaban Yunani kuno telah banyak mengundang banyak perhatian. Hal ini disebabkna karena peradaban ini telah mengubah aturan di dunia ini. Sampai hari ini banyak orang masih membicarakannya. Orang-orang Yunani menciptakan Olimpiade kuno, konsep demokrasi dan senat. Mereka menciptakan dasar untuk modern geometri, biologi, fisika dan yang lainnya. Pythagoras, Archimedes, Socrates, Euclid, Plato, Aristoteles, Alexander Agung, dsb, merupakan tokoh terkenal Yunani yang masig berpengaruh hingga saat ini. Buku-buku sejarah penuh dengan nama-nama itu disebabkan penemuan, teori, keyakinan dan heroik memiliki pengaruh yang signifikan dalam peradaban berikutnya—

Ting.. Tong...

Ting.. Tong...

—Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini. Saya harap kalian mengulas kembali materi yang kita pelajari hari ini. Ciao!"

Hebi nampak segera keluar dari kelas dan menutup pintu kelas dengan sedikit keras. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa emosi yang berarti. Tidak ada kebosanan, keluhan, rasa kantuk atau rasa lelah.

Berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun nampak memeriksa perangkat miliknya. Di sampinya Kibum nampak masih memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Sekolah ini benar-benar memanjakan, ya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Hm?"

"Murid-murid bermain dan tidur di kelas, tetapi guru tidak pernah sekalipun menegur mereka. Apa benar ini sekolah unggulan yang dibuat pemerintah dunia?"

Kibum memejamkan matanya sejenak, sementara Kyuhyun nampak berpikir. "Mungkin mereka ingin mendorong kemandirian siswanya?"

"Benar juga, ya? Mungkin saja yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya."

"Hei, setelah ini, kau bisa ikut sebentar atau tidak?"

Kibum menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun, nada suaranya menjadi lebih dingin dengan jejak kecurigaan terselip di sana. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Namun tatapan Kyuhyun kepada Kibum tetap tidak goyah. "Apa ajakanku ini terlihat ada motifnya?"

"Kalau kau mau memberitahu detailnya, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Kau tahu kafe di dekat mall itu, kan? Kafe favorit para siswa di sini. Mau pergi ke sana bersamaku?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku tidak berani ke sana sendirian, terlalu ramai."

Kyuhyub menghela napas pelan.

"...Dan aku benci untuk mengakuinya, tetapi tebakanmu tadi benar adanya."

 **000**

Terlihat sekali banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di Canopus Cafe sore itu. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, nampak bersantai menikmati waktu kosong mereka sebelum kembali bergelut dengan tugas dan pelajaran. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang duduk berhadap-hadapan di salah satu sudut kafe, dengan secangkir teh _earl grey_ untuk Kyuhyun dan _black coffee_ untuk Kibum.

"Ramai sekali." Gumam Kibum.

Kyuhyub menatap sosok di hadapannya itu. "Kau baru pertama kali ke tempat seperti ini?"

Kibum hanya memberi tatapan super dingin ke arah Kyuhyun saat mendengarnya.

"Ah, iya. Kau kan juga penyendiri."

Kyuhyun menyesap _earl grey_ miliknya. "Untung ada tempat kosong."

"Apa kita tampak seperti sepasang sahabat saat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun asal.

Kibum yang tengah khusyuk menikmati minumannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Ah..." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan terkejut. "Tidak juga, ya."

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus mengajakku ke sini."

 _Bahkan rasanya perutku melilit saat membayangkan apa yang akan terkadi tak lama lagi._

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum. "Kau akan mengerti nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun ambigu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menyapa mereka. "Bryan, ya? Kau belum sempat memperkenalkan diri tadi. Kebetulan sekali! Kau juga, Marcus."

Kibum menyipitkan matanya, antara kesal dan curiga. _Atau kedua-duanya?_

Chanyeol tersenyum ceria. "Wah, wah. Aku ke sini sendirian. Tapi sekarang bertemu kalian. Apa kalian sering kemari?"

Menggeleng, Kyuhyun membalas kemudian. "Tidak, bari hari ini."

"Ah, begitu. Boleh aku bergabu—

Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku mengerti sekarang."

"Hei, tapi kita baru sampai kan?"

"Kalau sudah ada Richard, kau tidak butuh aku lagi, kan? Aku pergi kalau begitu. Selain itu..."

Kibum menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "...Aku tidak menyukainya."

Mendapat tatapan dingin dan nada kasar seperti itu, Chanyeol nampak bergerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. "Oi, jangan begitu. Ini beneran kebetulan, kok."

 _Seharusnya kau tidak berkata begiti, Richard._

Kibum memejamkan matanya, nampak sekali berusaha meredam emosinya. "Kau jelas sekali tengah menunggu kedatangan kami sejak tadi. Jangan membodohiku. Awalnya ada Max dan Elias di sini, namun begitu kami datang mereka langsung pergi."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Hebat sekali, kau bisa mengetahuinya dengan cepat."

"Kita kemari begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Artinya mereka baru berada di sini selama beberapa menit saja. Tidak mungkin mereka langsung pulang."

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum lemah. "Ah, ketahuan ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan ke arah Kibum. "Maaf, ya? Kami menjebakmu."

"Sudah ku duga." _Kau juga telah memperigatkanku,_ lanjut Kibum dalam hati.

 _SREETTTT..._

Chanyeol dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencegah Kibum pergi. Kedua tangannya nampak bersidekap di depan dadan sedangan sepasang matanya menutup rapat. "Bryan, jadilah temanku!"

"Aku ingin... Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Putus Kibum final dengan nada tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Chanyeol membuka matanya mendegar hal itu. "Eh? Tapi kau akan kesepian kalau begitu."

"Aku selalu sendiri. Dan sekalipun aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi. Keberadaanmu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya mendengar hal itu. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah sendirian sejak waktu yang sangat lama. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kibum pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol nampak menatap tak enak kepada Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menyesap _earl grey_ -nya yang sudah hampir habis. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Yaah..." Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Mungkin aku memang tak bisa berteman dengannya."

 **000**

Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun nampak jalan beriringan menuju ke asrama mereka. Langit sudah semakin gelap, menandakan waktu malam yang hampir tiba. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang, mencoba mengusir keheningan.

"Kalau aku belum bisa berteman dengan teman sekelas... Berarti tujuanku masihlah belum tercapai." Ungkap Chanyeol kecewa.

 _Sadarlah, Bryan itu pengecualian._

"Ah, itu Nikky atau Taemin dari kelas B."

"Kau juga kenal murid dari kelas lain, huh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu mendengarnya. "Yah, habisnya anak-anak dari kelas B, baik semua."

"Eh, tapi akademi ini sangat hebat, ya? Ada banyak fasilitas mewah dan uang bulanan yang besar."

"Tidak, bagiku itu berlebihan."

"Ah, kau juga berpikir seperti itu ternyata."

"Hm."

Untuk sekilas, Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan barang gratis di toserba.

"Aku ingin berhati-hati agar tidak boros. Gawat juga kalau sampai tidak punya simpanan poin."

"Ah, ya. Bryan pasti juga begitu."

Chanyeol menhalangi jalan Kyuhyun, senyum usil terukir di wajah tampannya. "Oh? Jadi kamu tahu bagaimana Bryan menggunakan poinnya? Kalian memang dekat."

Kyuhyun nampak mencoba menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, meski wajahnya tetap mengadah ke atas menghadap Chanyeol yang memang lebih tinggi. "Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya."

 _Dia terlalu dekat.._

Untuk sejanak keheningan mengisi tempat itu. Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan lebih dahulu. "Hehhh. Aku tidak percaya."

 _Tidak itu memang benar._..

 **000**

Asrama yang lebih tepat disebut apartemen mewah itu nampak lenggang. Mungkin karena sudah malam. Kyuhyun meletakan tasnya di meja belajar. Ia baru saja sampai di asrama dan segera mendudukan diri di kasur _queen size_ empuk yang ada di sebelah kiri ruangan.

Hening...

Sepi...

Senyap...

Ia segera membuka perangkat khususnya.

"$100,000 per bulan, ya?" Gumamnya tidak percaya.

 _Kebanyakan murid memilih untuk menikamati kehidupan sekolah mereka, tanpa memikirkan apapun. Hari demi hari, mereka menghamburkan uang bulanan milik mereka itu. Gurunya pun sangat penyabar dan tidak pernah menegur siapapun. Jadi tidur, malas-malasan, mengobrol, bermain, maupun bolos kelas sudah menjadi keseharian. Pemboron, Penyelewengan, dam kemalasan semakin menjadi-jadi. Lalu tanggal 1 Mei pun tiba._

 **000**

"Eh, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau juga?"

"Kok bisa?"

Kyuhyun nampak menatap perangkat khususnya yang hanya terisi tidak sampai $100,000. Poinnya hanya sekitar $150,000 digabung dengan bulan kemarin. Seharusnya ia memiliki $170,000 poin sekarang.

 _Ckrekkk..._

Suara pintu dibuka, dan Hebi memasuki ruang kelas dengan gaya khasnya.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!"

Boneka itu nampak meletak sebuah gulungan di atas mejanya.

"Guru, kenapa kami tidak mendapatkan poin penuh?" Changmin mengangakat tangannya dan bertanya. "Harusnya tiap bulan kami mendapat $100,000 bukan?"

"Poinnya sudah diberikan dengan benar. Saya yakin akan hal itu."

"Tapi..." Sergah Elias.

"Poin kalian kurang itu sangatlah tidak mungkin."

"Tapi memang begitu, kok." Chanyeol membenarkan kedua temannya tadi.

"Kalian memang bodoh, ya?"

Eh?

"Kemalasan dan absen jumlah totalnya adalah 98. Mengobrol dan memainkan HP di kelas totalnya menjadi 391. Sebulan yang disia-siakan. Di sekolah ini, nilai dan evaluasi kerja tercermin pada poin bulanan yang diberikan. Penilaianku terhadap kalian telah membuat kalian kehilangan sejumlah poin yang harusnya diberikan. Poin yang kalian terima bulan ini, adalah minimal 50% dari yang seharusnya diberikan. Apa kalian kira seorang murid akademi biasa yang diberikan $100,000 tiap bulan dipakai tanpa adanya kewajiban? Mustahil. Pakai akal sehat kalian. Kalau kalian ragu, kenapa kalian masih terus memakainya? Di hari pertama pun, saya sudah memberitahu kalian bukan? Akademi ini menilai muridnya berdasarkan prestasi. Dan itu artinya, kalian yang saat ini belumlah bernilai seberapa. Yang juga berarti... Kalian itu sampah!"

 **000**

 _Welcome to Acedia Academy, 1—G Class_

 **000**

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Selamat menikmati!


End file.
